Jealousy
by ToriIsland
Summary: My first fanfic! One day, Naruto spots a beautiful girl, and Sakura's jealous. Love only turns to tradgey. NaruOC, SasuSaku, SasuOC. Only hints of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The encounter**

Naruto was walking down the gravel road with not a care in the world. He looked at the peaceful, clear aqua blue sky above him. He was so serene, he didn't even notice that Sakura was behind him, sitting at Itchiraku's. Naruto wasn't that hungry, plus he didn't have enough money to but a bowl of Miso Ramen.

Sakura looked straight at Naruto. He just didn't seem to notice her! Naruto usually notices her, and he loves ramen, so why didn't he stop? Sakura gasped. Could it be? Was Naruto "crushing" on another girl! Then she came to reality. She hated Naruto! She hated crushing! So… why was she feeling _jealous_! She didn't even know if Naruto had another crush! She just turned around in her stool and ordered ramen, hold the red peppers.

It was late at night. Naruto was up thinking of what he had seen and heard that had made him so joyous.

He had seen a HOT ninja with extra long red hair trailing behind her. She had yellow strange eyes, but none the less, gorgeous. She had a beautiful physique for someone 17. Better yet, her breasts, so perfect in size, upright, and round. Naruto started to drool . Then he remembered Kiba walking up to him.

He said, "Oh, that's just Minami." and he started to walk off, until Naruto stopped him, of course. "Tell me more." Kiba nodded his head and started to talk. "Almost every boy has seen her, and crushed on her. Even Sasuke Uchiha. But no one had ever gotten up the courage to even compliment her" then he walked off. This time Naruto didn't stop him. Then, before he knew it, he was sound asleep. He knew he had to talk to Minami tomorrow. He needed to.

Minami was sitting on a bench in front of the market place. Many boys had fallen in love with her, but none had ever spoken with her. She would give the chance to any boy that would talk to her, to date her. But still, the only boys that had talked to her were her sensei's, and her teammates. Until…

A boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes walked towards her. Her grand chance!

"Are you Minami?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Minami asked with a romantic look on her face.

"N-Naruto U-Uzum-maki." Naruto tried to say.

"Nice, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Minami asked.

Then, Naruto fainted.

When Naruto woke up, he was laying down on a futon, in a room full of advance Jounin level scrolls, that not even him could understand. Minami was looking down on him.

"So, what's your answer? Will you date me? Please! I'm desperate!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Naruto was dazed. He actually pulled it off.

"So are you okay?"

"I think." Naruto responded rubbing the back of his head.

"Then, should we have our first date?"

Naruto jumped up. "Yeah! Umm, I mean, sure. No, wait, I mean… Just yes."

"Then let me make lunch and change. You can read those practice scrolls over there." Minami said, pointing to the corner of the room.

As Naruto sat down on the mat where the scrolls were, he noticed a rather large box of Senbon, and bottles of poison. He looked outside the window, and saw poisoned-covered Senbon in the sun, drying the poison. Minami's weapon was Senbon! But, then something caught his eye. He looked at a poison covered dagger with a jagged tip. So… Minami's main way of killing was injecting poison and making the opponent die long and painfully.

Minami walked in the bedroom with a basket full of food. She placed it down on the floor. "If you choose, you can leave the room while I change my clothes, but you can stay." Minami advised.

"I'll go." Naruto said, rushing out with embarrassment.

When Minami came out, she was wearing a tunic, a robe, and clogs. A weird combination, but none the less, cute on her, in his opinion… (He did use to wear an orange jumpsuit and green goggles.) They left the house locked in hands. A perfect scene for fan art…

They sat on the roof, eating sandwiches , drinking hot soup and onions, and eating sweet rice pudding.

Then, Minami kissed Naruto suddenly. Sweet and fast. Then, Naruto made a move, and kissed Minami. Long and passionate. Minami pulled Naruto's body towards her. Naruto stopped for air, only to be pinned to the floor by Minami.

It was perfect. Making out on the floor, and they watched the clouds when they were done, holding hands. Naruto thought he would never, ever since every girl remembered him 5 years ago, the idiot prankster.

Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke for 3 years. He left when he was 15 on a solo mission, and never came back. He was declared dead, But Naruto knew that wasn't true, because he's been on harder solo missions before in worse conditions.

Naruto finally came to reality when Minami stood up . "Let's go home, it's getting dark."

Then, Naruto asked a question, "What's your rank?"

Then Minami smirked, and tossed back her hair. "Jounin of course! You've Seen the scrolls in my house, and that scam Sakura's only a Chunin nurse! She's a pure _bastard_! I don't know why the boys used to like her and not me 3 years ago. She had more people ask her to the picnic last year than me. I had to go alone. Can you tell me why boys don't talk to me!" Then she ended that last sentence in a shout.

Naruto got up in a rage. "First, don't talk like that about Sakura! And last, it's because boys are nervous to ask you!"

Then, Minami got up and yelled, "You _love_ her don't you! Well I'm leaving! Come back when you feel more like kissing your _girlfriend_ then kissing a nurse!" After the scene, she ran down the stair and out of the academy. Naruto walked to where Minami was. On the ground was a tear.

"What have I done…" He mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Rumor**

Sakura was walking to the hospital, when Ino stopped her.

"Hey, Sakura, have you heard! Guess who Minami's dating!" Ino asked.

"No clue." Sakura said, literally stopping to smell the roses at the Yamanaka's Flower Shop.

"God! You're slow! You have no clue Minami's dating Naruto!"

Sakura froze at that last Sentence. Naruto wasn't _crushing_on someone else, he was _kissing_ someone else!

"And yesterday, He had an argument with her on the academy roof top. I could hear it while I was walking next to the academy! Minami was rushing out in tears. I'm not sure if they broke up, even though it was their first date. It's likely."

"Poor guy…" Sakura said, as she waved good-bye to Ino.

Then, TenTen walked up to her. "You'll never guess.."

"To late…" Sakura interrupted, as the doors closed behind her.

Naruto was in bed, still trying to sleep. He couldn't sleep since yesterday. He looked out the window. How clouds can bring out the truth. Truth sometimes can't be bad, but sometimes it's devastating. He decided to just get up and go to the academy to teach some Genin how to use a double-handed kunai, just because he had nothing else to do.

"Damn, I can't find a poison that takes a day to start it's effect!", Minami growled. "Wait, maybe I can combine Poison S with Poison F!"

Minami was at home, trying to find a special poison, something she could inject, and it would only give pain 1 day later, immediately killing, so she wouldn't be much of a suspect. The life of a mass murder is hard, but life as a girl friend is even harder, especially when there a lot of people you want to kill.

Sakura Haruno. A person Minami hated. She was a date magnet 2 years ago, the year Minami moved to the village. Boys were all over her, until a scandal planned by Sakura to get the boys back.

Sakura had become her friend. She said she was going to do a marvelous hairdo, but instead, she dyed her black hair red, and cut it short. She also threw in spots of blue, green and brown. Minami stayed indoors all day. She dyed her hair all red and let it grow. Well, that's what she told her friends… She didn't like to talk about it. After what Sakura did, boys didn't talk to her, she didn't know why, until yesterday.

Well, she figured out the poison…

But…

Minami wondered. Wondered if she should get Naruto back, or kill Sakura. She needed to test out Poison SF. Nah, killing her would be to harsh, maybe Making her weak and sick for about a year. Yeah! Then she would get Naruto back.

She polished up a few poisonous senbon, and sharpened her dagger. She brushed her hair, and poured poison over it. She was the mass murderer of the leaf. She was…

Death.

Naruto was walking home from a day at the academy. Phew, kids are tough. No way he ever wants _that_ many!

As he walked home, he noticed that village gate was slightly ajar. As he went to close it, the gate accidentally slammed on his hand. He had suffered worse injuries before, so all Naruto did was clench his teeth, and run home.

When he got to his apartment, he had to close the door with his foot. His hand had swelled up a large amount. He just got a rag and packed it with ice, and laid it on his hand. It seemed to get a bit cooled off, but not enough. He packed more ice, and just decided to lay down, and watch TV.

After an hour sitting watching soap operas that he hated (Only watching to make fun of the actors accents and hair…) the door bell rang. His hand had swelled down a bit, just enough to move the thumb with no pain.

Naruto got up and opened the door, only to see Minami..

"What do _you_ want…" he pouted, his arm in a cross position.

Minami immediately spotted the rather large hand. "You should get that to a doctor." She said examining it.

"What for, it's only a little swell, it doesn't hurt at all, see!' Naruto said, moving his thumb around.

"Then close the door."

Naruto froze for a second. "Okay, it's swelled, but I'm not going to the doctor."

"Just follow me…" Minami said, walking out the door.

"Hey! Wait up! Where are you going?" Naruto followed

At the hospital, Naruto and Minami were waiting in an empty room for the nurse to come in. They were surprised when they found out the nurse was Sakura.

"Naruto what happened!" Sakura gasped, hand over her mouth.

"Just a swell, no problem. _She_ made me come here." Naruto replied, eyes pointing to Minami.

"Is there anything you can do for him that can get his hand into… _normal _size." Minami begged, hugging Naruto,

'_There's no way to stay angry at this woman_.' Naruto admitted. He hugged back.

Sakura started to fume. "Well, I'll check on your hand." Sakura cringed. She grabbed Naruto's hand and started squeezing it where it hurt the most.

"THE PAIN!"

"AHHH!"

"WHY?"

Minami swatted Sakura's hand.

"Why are you…" Minami started. She smirked, then whispered in Sakura's ear, "Are you, _jealous_?"

Sakura blushed to her Japanese name, cherry blossom. "No!"

"No what?" Naruto stated, rubbing his throbbing hand.

"Nothing." Minami smiled, finding something against Sakura! She _likes_ Naruto.

"Just pack it with dry ice, then put it in a barrel of freezing water. I recommend you take cold baths." Sakura said, cooling down her blushed face, and shooing the patients off.

Minami was back at her home. Now that she knew Sakura loved Naruto, she had the information she needed. She would spread a rumor, but play it so Naruto doesn't hear. It was just the start of Minami's plan. It was, revenge…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - How?**

Naruto was walking to the village gate. He needed to guard it against enemies, just for today, of course. Later, he would visit Minami. He looked at the bouquet of flowers he bought for her. As he looked, he noticed a shadow creeping. As he stared upwards, he almost fainted.

"I-it's you!" he gasped in surprise, but with a kunai in hand, pointing at the person in front of him.

Sakura was in bed, even though it was noon. Minami had found out her feelings. Ever since Sasuke left, she had found out how nice Naruto was. Sasuke. She had remembered that once, before Sasuke was declared KIA, (Killed In Action) he had tried to kiss her, but she refused. She didn't know why, but she had pushed him away, and had run off. She didn't know it would be the last time she would ever see him. But, now he's _dead. _She hated even thinking about it, but Sasuke, her Sasuke was _killed._

She got off her ass, and changed into some decent clothes. She admitted it, she liked Naruto as more than a friend, but the problem is, that bitch Minami now knows she loves Naruto. Sakura walked to the kitchen cursing a loud.

Minami was home, thinking of Naruto, and her plan. She was to meet Ino at the academy door. She just recited her part, and left her house.

When they encountered, they said their hellos, and chit-chatted. Then Minami put her plan into action.

"Hey Ino have you heard? Sakura has a big time crush on someone."

Ino immediately asked, "Who! Tell me!"

"Naruto."

Ino froze. "You're kidding! I'm going straight to Hinata's house to tell her!"

But Minami stopped her. "Just promise not to tell Naruto. He has a crush on Sakura, and he could toss me aside like a broken senbon. You understand me?"

Ino gave her a thumbs up as she ran off.

"Perfect." Minami whispered to herself, rubbing her hands together.

Naruto stared at the person in front of him. "So, you're back Sasuke! Where the hell have you been?"

"Just open the village gate and let me in…" Sasuke said with a glare.

"Sure I'll open the village gate to someone that's been declared KIA for 2 years, and was really alive and in hiding. The weird part is that you've come back." Naruto dryly responded, kunai still in hand.

Sakura was walking around the village just for exercise, when she heard Naruto's voice, and someone else's. Wait, it sounded like Sasuke's voice! I couldn't be! She rushed to the village gate, and there she saw her precious Sasuke-kun! Sakura felt a tear coming. He'd been alive for 2 years and had never came back. "Sasuke! You bastard! Where have you been! You were declared KIA 2 years ago! AWNSER ME!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

That attracted quit a lot of people. Among the rush of voices were comments like, "Sasuke's back!" or "Why isn't Naruto letting him in?" but mostly, "Where has Sasuke been!"

TenTen found her way to Sakura. She just put her hand on her shoulder.

Tsunade heard the commotion. "What in the world! Sasuke Uchiha's back!" She ran out the door in a blaze to clear up the situation.

When she arrived, almost the whole village was at the gate. As she made her way through, she took Naruto's kunai and just threw it on the cold hard ground. She opened the door for the two ninja. "Sasuke, you are to come with me IMMEDIATELY!"

All the attention was focused on Sasuke, well, except Naruto… Minami had just arrived at the scene. He picked up his kunai and put it away before hiding the crowd-smashed bouquet.

Naruto and Minami had gone to Naruto's apartment. For the first time in a week, (After the first date.) Minami had kissed Naruto. It was a _long_ kiss. Naruto thought it lasted about an hour, he just wanted it never to end. But not all wishes come true… It was late afternoon, the sun was setting, and the whole room was a blaze in orange. Then, Naruto piped up, "This would make a perfect second date."

"Yeah… So let's have our second date! Maybe outside on your bench, so we're close by somewhere to go into when it gets dark." Minami suggested.

As both nodded, they left the apartment and sat on the bench outside of Naruto's apartment.

"What a beautiful sunset!" Naruto admiringly said looking above. They scooted closer to each other. Of course, they kissed, and kissed, and kissed until it was dark. They stood up to go inside, but the door was locked. By that time, a sprinkle of rain had come. By the time Naruto stuck his hand in his pocket and found the keys, it was raining. When he found the right key and opened the door, it was a downright downpour. They were both all wet.

"Bad idea to go on a second date today." Minami stated, laughing.

Naruto pointed to the bathroom. "You can change in there, and you can take a shower to get warmer." Naruto shivered. "I'll just change and get dry in my room."

"I don't have an extra pair of clothes." Minami interrupted.

Naruto opened up his closet and pulled out an extra-large shirt that went up to the knee's.

When both were out and dry, they sat on the couch. It was still raining, and Naruto's umbrella had been torn in five different spots.

"It's probably going to rain all night, so can I stay here, just for today?" Minami urged.

"Well, I can't let you go home soaking wet again." Naruto responded.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Found, revealed, and loved**

Sasuke walked down a dirt path to the market place, a frequent place for Sakura. He needed to talk to her. He knew she loved him, and he struggling loved her too. It was against what he had sweared to. Since his whole family was killed, he had no time for girls, but being attached to Sakura for so long made him realize that he had time for a lot of things. Well, now he knew that Minami was with Naruto! He was aiming for her, or for… Well, the other person he loved ever since he was a small child was now missing. He still remembered her. Tori. A girl with silver hair and a face like an angel. The last time he saw her, she was with a another man in a place with a lot of people. He rushed away in shock and in tears, so he couldn't remember who the man was, but he was familiar. But, that was 3 years ago. He had run away for the past two years to try and find Tori, but it was useless, so he came back to Konoha. He looked into the sky, but kept walking.

Minami had woken up at Naruto's house, on Naruto's bed, while he slept on the couch. She got up, went to where her clothes were drying, and put them on. After that, she walked to the living room and woke Naruto. It took a few minutes, but after she brushed her lips on his neck, he woke up immediately.

"Morning." Minami said with a smile. It took almost no time for the couple to start making out on the couch. After an hour or two, Naruto was on top of Minami, and their clothes were scattered upon the floor.

"Why did you stop?" Minami said, moaning joyfully. "It was a _sensational_ feeling…"

After another hour of… err… rubbing, the phone rang. They let it ring.

After _another _hour, the phone had rung again. This time, Naruto answered .

"Hello." He said irritably.

"Naruto, is Minami there?" It was Ino.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind, we're in the middle of something…"

"Ohhh," She said. Naruto could swear she had a smirk on her face. "Just tell her she's late." And she hung up.

Naruto went back to the couch and plainly said, "Ino said you're late."

Minami immediately got up.

"Damn it! I forgot!" She said putting on her clothes. Before she left, she said, "We'll finish this tonight…"

Ino was waiting when Minami came running.

"Uhhh, your shirt's backwards." Ino stated.

"Thanks." Minami said, fixing her mistake.

Ino smirked. "So, you and Naruto… You finally…?"

Minami blushed like a tomato. "Yeah…"

Minami stared at Ino. By the look on her face, she was up to something, and she had a feeling it had to do with her…

"Ino, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"I'm serious Ino!"

"Ask away!"

"Do you know what Sakura did to me years ago?"

Dead silence, only cut by the irritating "Ummm…" That Ino makes. Minami had never told anybody what Sakura did to her. Now, Ino, Sakura's best friend could see how much Sakura really hated Minami.

"Yeah, she ruined your hair. No big deal." Ino alleged.

"Nah. I just say that, because what Sakura did was _way _worse."

Ino held her breath As Minami told her what happened.

"Sakura and I were having lunch together. She poured in the supposed nectar, or what she said it was in my drink, but she knew it was poison. I drank it, and nearly died. I was one of the .5 of all that drank it that survived. The next day, a seal formed on me." Minami raised her shirt just a bit, so Ino could see s strange symbol on her stomach. "When I want to, I can make It disappear, but only for 5 hours, then it comes back." The strange symbol disappeared. "I have to kill someone every week, or else, I die, and the poison itself is passed on to someone else. But, If I die another way, someone will be cleansed of it, or in an easier way to understand they can never die poisoned. I tried to kill people in missions, so I joined ANBU. But, sometimes, you just can't find someone. When you're stressed like this, the poison takes over your body. I almost killed my comrade! I had to quit ANBU, and once or twice, I thought about joining Akatsuki." Minami paused. Ino could see it was hard for her to tell her everything. Minami continued, "There was a year, that all ninja missions were taken. That year, I took up the title of the mass murderer. I killed 56 ninja, either that were up to something, or just wanted to die, and hated the idea of suicide. I didn't kill any innocents. But, then I got used to it, and I wanted to stop thinking about it, but I couldn't. I was so stressed, the poison took over, and I killed 11 innocent ninja, 3 were Genin, just out of the academy. Tsunade understood, but she had punishments in store for me. I had to go on above A missions. That way, I could sacrifice people, but my life was in danger twice as much as it already was. The treaty stopped this year." She stopped. Ino could see why Minami hated Sakura that much.

'I can't believe it. Why did I tell her? I wasn't supposed to tell her everything!' Minami thought, yelling at herself silently.

Sasuke walked down the road, and an array of buildings were in front of him. He sighed. He'd have to go around them…

As he walked, the door to a building opened. Sasuke didn't mind who came out, because he didn't see the person, but his stomach froze when a voice said, "Sasuke! Is that you!"

He was afraid to look behind him. He knew that voice! He loved that voice!

Sasuke turned around in a hurry. "Tori…"


End file.
